The present invention relates to graphic works which involve the use of holography, the process of producing such works, and the products resulting therefrom.
It is well known that holography can be used to produce graphic works which provide visual effects that are unusual, in the sense that they cannot readily be created by other image-forming techniques. In particular, graphic works, such as greeting cards, playing, or trading cards, wrapping paper, and a host of other paper or plastic based products have been equipped with holographic images to enhance their visual interest and appeal. This enhancement is thought to stem from the variegated visual impressions which holograms produce when viewed from different perspectives or under different lighting conditions.
It is also known to "combine" holograms with conventional (non-holographic) images on the same over-all graphic work, in the sense that a hologram is created on one portion of the work, while other portions have (non-holographic) printing applied to them. A classic example of this is provided by some credit cards or other kinds of identification cards, on which a hologram appears on a portion of the surface--often for security purposes--while other portions bear conventional printed material.